


A New Experience |Waluigi x Reader

by Featherclaw



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherclaw/pseuds/Featherclaw
Summary: When Y/N downloads a new game called "Life with Waluigi" onto her laptop, she didn't expect the outcomes of what one click would do. She got inspired to download the game in the first place because of a video she watched, called "10 facts you didn't know about Waluigi!" and afterwards, she went on a hunt to find some Waluigi x Daisy fanfictions, but she came with very little, so she gave up her search.Instead, she downloaded the said game, and dwelled in her thoughts while she waited.She would have never known what one click could do.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for me. I had been sitting on my butt, facing a computer screen, doing nothing productive, but that was fine for me. I had just finished watching a video called: “10 facts you didn’t know about Waluigi!” and this made me have the need to look up Waluigi x Daisy fanfictions!

Only for me to realize that it’s an unpopular ship...  
Which means little books…  
Which means nothing to satisfy my inner fangirl.

Welp. I thought. I guess I’ll just look up that fan-made game I guess…

And so I did. I had found a game called: “Life with Waluigi.” I had clicked the button to download it onto my laptop after going through malware and add-filled websites. I knew this was the correct one, because the download claimed it was downloading Life with Waluigi. 

I can certainly trust the internet, that’s for sure…  I sarcastically thought, as I waited for the download to be finished. Well… As I wait for this Waluigi game, I would like to dwell on the criticism on Waluigi. He doesn’t get much respect, he was made not really by Nintendo, he’s the other half of Wario, he’s tall and lanky, he certainly likes black and purple, and he says WHAH! And WALUIGI TIME! In his pointy sort-of-handlebar mustache. Oh, right, he also has an upside down L on his cap.

I saw the download installing.

Yay! It’s almost done! I thought in my (insert age here) year old self.

The loading has finished. I could finally start up the game and play. 

You moved the mouse over so I could click |Run| and when I did…

I saw the world before my eyes swirl and morph into a little dot, also making me unconscious.

 

 

“You-a okay?” Spoke an oddly familiar voice from above me.

I rubbed my eyes and opened them, to see a light blue sky with oval clouds, weird colorful hills, the brightest green grass I could imagine, and also Mario.

Wait Mario?!

“Huh?” I questioned when gawking at Mario.

“Oh! Me-a sorry! My-a name is Mario!” He introduced myself, but that wasn’t my concern.

“Oh… Well, my name’s Y/N.” I look down to avoid his gaze. I just couldn’t believe that I am talking, face to face, with a video game character, Mario.

“Y/N? Hmm… That-a seems pretty!” Mario complemented. 

“Thanks.” You replied, and you shifted so you could stand. 

“Uhm I-a don’t think you should-a stand now Y/N!” Mario gestured for me to sit, and I gave a questioning look, but I obeyed his suggestion.

“Why not?” I cocked an eyebrow at him, and he looked at me concerned.

“You just-a appeared out of nowhere, and fell from the sky!” He pointed upwards, and I looked to his direction.

“Woah.” I sounded, and I furrowed my eyebrows. How did I survive that?

“Hey Mario!” Came a higher sounding voice with cowardness laced into it, and I immediately knew who it was. “What was that that came falling from the sky?!”

“It was a woman Luigi. She’s a named Y/N.” Mario explained to his taller brother.

“Y/N?” Luigi started. “That’s a pretty name.”

“I know right? I told her that already.” Mario looked down towards me, and held out his hand. “Wanna go see more of this place?” He asked me, with his gloved hand a half-foot away from me.

“Sure! But…” I thought over my predicament. I don’t think they should know that I pretty much stalk them and their lives and be the puppeteer as well as millions of other people. I don’t want all that weight to be on their chests, so I went with the ‘I don’t know what happened’ explanation. “How can I trust you? I did just meet you, and sure, you are showing me kindness and concern, but I don’t know what happened and caused for me to fall here.”

“Oh! That’s-a perfectly understandable.” Mario spoke, which relieved me that my white lie went right over their capped heads.

“Yeah! It’s okay to be nervous and scared and unsure of us. Though, I do suggest you should have some faith, that we would not lead you astray. After all, we are heros in this land…” Luigi sheepishly claimed, moving his one foot across the little area of dirt, and putting his hands behind his back.

“Yep! We, are the Mario bros!” Mario gestured towards the two of them with me watching.

“Cool!” My one word response apparently satisfied them, and they led the way towards a beautiful terrain with a white brick castle with red shingles on the roof. I recognized this as Peach’s castle, but I didn’t tell them that of course.

 

How odd that one little click of a mouse would transport me here. I wonder what this new experience would lead me to.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all you people who are waiting patiently for Waluigi to pop up....
> 
>  
> 
> You'll have to wait a little longer. This story is going to be what they call a 'slow burn,' I can smell the smoke forming already.

“We-a have arrived at Princess Peach’s Castle!” Mario exclaimed and gestured towards the now detailed looking castle, where I can see the indents in the bricks and the grass moving. It reminded me of Super Mario Odyssey.

“Wow… A real princess and castle?!” I acted like this was my first time here. “This is a once in a lifetime trip!”

“Yeah!” Luigi sounded behind us. “This is pretty rare for a newcomer, but…” He trailed off. I looked towards him and wanted him to speak some more. “Oh! Well, since me and Mario are heroes and everything… We typically visit the castle many times, and hang out with the princess.” 

“Hmm. That life seems fun.” I mumbled, but the Mario bros easily picked it up.

“Uhm… It is-a not fun life, if you consider rescuing the-a princess every single month from a tyrannical monster named Bowser.” Mario walked forwards and so did we.

“Monster? I uh don’t think that’s the best way to describe him.” Luigi piped, and Mario turned his head towards his taller brother.

“Then how would you describe him?” Mario quipped irritably.

“Oh! Uhm…” Luigi trailed off.

“That’s what I-a thought.” Mario crossed his arms for a moment, then moved them so he could knock on the door.

*knock knock*

“Oh come in!” Came a scratchy voice that instantly reminded me of a Toad.

Mario pushed open the doors and inside was the colorings of the N64 castle. With the painted scenery, black and white tiles, and the red staircases, it made it sort of nostalgic.

“Hey Mario! Hey Luigi! Hey, uh…” Toad trailed off, and before I could answer, Mario answered for me.

“This is Y/N! We would like to meet with Princess Peach.” Mario spoke with confidence, and Toad nodded. 

“She’s right this way of course! You’ve have been here many times, so why do I even need to greet you?” Toad pondered aloud of his job, but when the Mario bros walked assuredly up the stairs, I held back, and answered Toad’s question.

“Maybe you need to do it because it’s polite, and so that you could follow Princess Peach’s commands. You do a good job.” I smiled at the Toad and he smiled back, much to his surprise of a guest being kind to him.

“Wow..” Toad breathed. “Thanks.”

“No problem!” I smiled and followed the Mario bros up the velvet carpeted stairs, now with more energy in my steps. They looked back towards me and smiled, and I smiled back, the friendly aura made the mood happy.

They opened the doors, and there rested the hallway towards Princess Peach’s room. This was becoming very nostalgic for me, and with the room enhanced with good graphics, I smiled and gawked at it. You could see the wooden planks with the lights in a very realistic way, and I found it refreshing.

“She’s right-a this way!” Mario checked with me, and I nodded.

“Great. I can’t wait to see this Princess.” I walked with them till we have arrived at Princess Peach’s room.

The room was pink, decorated with pink streamers, pink floors, pink… everything! Well, except for the walls, those were painted clouds. But Princess Peach herself was upon her balcony. She then did an act that had caught me off guard, and I internally smiled at the act.

It was Princess Peach, in person, kissing Mario on the nose, and him shyly mumbling and blushing. 

I found it adorable.

“So Mario.” Peach softly spoke in her bubbly voice. “Why did you bring this lady with you? Is she in need of help?”

“Well, Peach, we-a saw this object falling from the-a sky, and it ended up being this-a lady named Y/N. She claims that she-a has never seen this place before, and-a she just woke up.” Mario summarized my presence.

“Oh my!” Peach gasped. “That’s… An interesting situation.” She thought with her hand underneath her chin. “Do you have anywhere to stay? I’m guessing from your predicament, no, but-”

“Oh I don’t want to be a bother.” I interrupted modestly, but then remembered my manners. “Your majesty.”

“Oh call me Peach.” Peach corrected, and I nodded. “But I have guest rooms. You could stay there if you would like.”

My eyes lit up at the favor. “Oh really? Well, gee, I don’t know what to say!” I then thought of my answer. “Thanks!”

“No problem! We have so many guest rooms and hardly any guests, so get yourself situated, and I’ll think about this with, Mario.” She smiled at Mario, who blushed at the gesture, and smiled back. This left poor Luigi all by himself.

“You look lonely.” I spoke with him as we made it out of the room.

“Yeah. Well, Mario gets Princess Peach, and I…” He looked solemn. “Get Daisy.”

“That’s right!” I exclaimed, but then realized that I wasn’t supposed to know her. “Er, who is she?”

“Oh, she’s the Princess of Sarasaland. She wears an orange dress, and she’s associated with daisies of course.” Luigi is twirling his mustache. “She doesn’t act as formal as Peach though. She’s more of a, Tomboy.” 

I then thought over Luigi’s mention of Daisy.

“You like her don’t you?” I guessed, and he turned into a blushing, and stuttering mess.

“N-No I d-don’t! I-I c-certainly don’t!” Luigi excused, and waved his hands in front of him, as though to wave off the thought. I smiled, and then jested.

“Are you sure about that?” I leaned in near his shoulder comically, and he got even more flustered to the point that he squeaked in a response.

“Hehe. Just messing with ya, though, it does sound like you are crushing on this Princess.” I resumed with my normal posture of casually walking, meanwhile Luigi behind me, was crossing his arms, and slightly pouting.

“Maybe.” He uttered, and I smiled.

“Hey Luigi. Maybe you could tour me around this place? After all, I did just get here.” Luigi looked up to me from previously looking at his feet, or the floor, and nodded in agreement.

“That’s a great idea Y/N.” He uncrossed his arms and we strode towards the front entrance, and I said goodbye to the Toad.

“Goodbye!” I waved to the little Toad.

“Bye Toadsworth.” Luigi shyly waved, and I perked up at the Toad’s name, but then the doors closed behind us, which frightened Luigi a bit.

“Oooh.. Those doors always frighten me.” Luigi shivered in fear.

“If you think about it coming, it won’t hit as hard.” I assured Luigi, as we walked the path away from the Castle.

“You think so?” Luigi questioned.

“MMm…. Maybe.” I shrugged, but for some reason, this assured Luigi.

“I appreciate you caring for me like that.” He complimented, and I told him that too.

“I could say the same to you.” Luigi looked surprised.

“Oh! I..” Luigi rubbed his arm. “I didn’t think of that.” He shyly looked to the path we were walking, and his stance lit up when he spotted something. “Hey! Wanna see the waterfall?”

“There’s a waterfall here?!” I exclaimed, answering Luigi’s question with my own.

“Hehe! Yep! Peach thought it would look nice next to her castle.” Luigi stopped, and looked to the beautiful fall. I did the same, and also looked to Luigi for his expression. He noticed my gaze, and he turned his head towards me. He smiled, a warm smile, and I smiled back, and both of us resumed to looking down to the water. There was some bricks as a blockage so we don’t slip and fall in, so I leaned on them. I put my hands to my cheeks, and my elbows to the barrier, and slumped to get comfortable.

I must have looked weird, because Luigi sounded a confused noise.

“Uhm…” Is what came out of his mouth.

I immediately got up from his wordless confusion, and I looked away in embarrassment. 

“Should I not do that? Was that too casual?!” I unintentionally interrogated him. He seemed a bit taken back by my sudden questions, but he shook his head.

“No no! It’s.. alright to do that, I think.” Luigi rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness. “But I was just surprised to how comfortable you are at places like this! I could never get comfortable enough to lean on a wall, but that’s only when I feel fatigued…” Luigi trailed off. I smiled at his character, and I sat on the edge.

“Well, how I do it, is that I think nothing should shout at me for feeling like home at a castle in which I am a guest at.” I explained. Luigi nodded his head in surprise, and agreement.

“You’re right.” Luigi admitted. “Though I can’t help but respect other people’s properties.” Luigi grazed his fingers against the brick. “It’s… formalities and politeness in my view.” 

“You’re right.” I smiled at how the tables turned. “Looks like there’s two sides to the coin, isn’t there?” 

“Yeah! Heh!” Luigi smiled and dipped his hat. “Well, let’s continue this little tour of ours… Uhm… Shall we?”


	3. Getting captured.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration hit and caused me to finish chapter 3! Enjoy guys!

Luigi has toured me around the castle, showing me little things that appears to bring him nostalgia. It also triggered memories in my head as well, for I have played Mario games. Yet, I could still not completely grasp that I was truly in the Mario land. It hasn’t hit yet. Though Luigi showed me a new place, which was a toad village that is distant to the castle, but is within eyesight of the castle on a sunny day. The houses were toadstool-shaped, and it was bustling with movement of the toads. The houses themselves were quite small for my liking, but it appears that you do need to do the simple things in life like use the bathroom. It reminded me of reality.

I thought about my life back at home, ‘reality,’ is what I will call it. The place that is for sure non-fiction, and real. Though I love this fictional world…. It’s not where I should be. Maybe I should tell Luigi the truth…

“AAAAAHHHHH!!!” I heard a wail from a toad. It sounded panicked and fearful.

“What’s going on?!” I looked to Luigi for assurance, but he seems to be as panicked as me, but actually showing it.

“U-Uhm… B-B-Bowser-” I gasped as I heard a deafening rawr.

I whisked my head around, only to squeak in surprise as a familiar yellow-scaled claw snatched me from the ground and lifted me above the homes. I could only watch in despair as Luigi looked up to me nervously shivering, and sort of curling himself into a little ball. I looked to my captor, the most infamous villain of them all…

“Bowser…” I mumbled, after he finished bellowing.

“Ahahaha! I see you know my name?” He moved me close to his face, so he could look at me clearly. 

I could only stare, and watch his next move. 

“Hmm! How strange that from one little stammer from poor ‘wittle Luigi that you immediately knew my name, as though you have seen me or heard of me somewhere else…” Bowser questioned my knowledge, and I tried not to react, for I may reveal the truth of what really happened.

“Not speaking huh?” He lowered his eyes so that he was glaring at me, but no heat behind it. He was simply looking at me with annoyance. “I would have thought you would have a remark or quip by now.”

“...” I still didn’t utter a sound, as I watched him look at me with more annoyance.

“FINE! You are getting on my nerves!” He leaped to a nearby hill, and he roared once again. “I shall take this girl and until you give me what I want, she will be under my power and held captive at my new and improved castle!” Bowser monologues. He made one more glare at the green plumber from below who was scampering to the castle to warn his brother of the predicament, but he regurgitated a fireball at the pathway that Luigi was running, and nearly singged Luigi’s cap. He fell backwards in surprise, then Bowser leapt away, and to his castle, with me in his claw.

I looked up to him in shock, to how fast this was all going. One minute I was next to Luigi, with nothing wrong, and in the next, Bowser steals me. Hmm, I guess that’s how long the actual games are too. I gotta admit, Bowser sure is efficient.

“WAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!” Bowser roared when we were still in the midsts of miraculously jumping from a colorful hill to the next. There was a silence that took over the stomping of Bowser’s ginormous feet, and it made me shiver.

“How….” My start of a question alerted Bowser. “How do you jump like this?”

“Of all the questions you ask, it is the one with logic?” Bowser blankly questions back.

No response from me.

“*groan* Be that way. With no sound from you, no sound from me.” Bowser did one final jump, and miraculously leaped to his new castle.

“Woah…” I sounded when I saw the castle.

The typical lava ocean was surrounding it, with bricks upon bricks making up the walls, with the main castle, sitting in the middle of the vast orange and flaming ocean. Bowser had no problem jumping over it and onto a bridge to go into the gigantic castle. 

Why does he always have lava, when he could get hurt himself because of it?

“Bwahaha. Home sweet home.” He spoke, and he kept me captive in his oversized claws. Then he shrank into normal size, and then held me tighter because of the new size. He kept my arms from moving, or my legs, and he carried me into the castle.

He ordered for the big gates to be opened, and with that, they opened with such a creak, that it made us quake with the weight and shifting. He marched into his castle with confidence. He made the doors behind us, close with the same cringe-worthy sound. Then when it stopped, he set me down. I then saw what I would never see in a real Mario game.  
“Junior! Koopalings! Come down here!” Bowser called for his children. Bowser looked at my expression to see what I would think, and the only one I expressed, was one of surprise.

“You’re going to love it here.” He winked. His charismatic approach unnerved me.

“Dad! Did you bring Peach over again?!” Bowser Jr. exclaimed from above, and ran towards us in a childish bliss from previously being upstairs. When he saw me, his jaw dropped, and he just stared at me, and gasped.

The other koopalings came bumbling behind him, and when they set their eyes on me, they all were slack jawed.

There was silence for seconds that felt like minutes, and Bowser finally stepped in to change the wordless atmosphere.

“Children, this is going to be your new mother.” He introduced me, which finally struck me out of the shared daze that everyone but the speaker had.

“What?!” I shrieked as I turned towards Bowser. He only grinned cunningly. I turned back to the koopalings and Bowser Jr. They all had slightly crestfallen expressions, and I felt sorry for them. 

What could I do? I can’t let little kids look sad because of me.

I then squatted down, and hugged Bowser Jr.

“*GASP!* Mama!” He squealed. 

Then all of the other koopalings went and crushed me under all of their weight. They reminded me of puppies; they all wanted attention and love. I wanted to give them that, but is this really what I want to do in this fictional world? Live with Bowser?

Not at all…

Bowser chuckled at my predicament. “I see you like her.”

“Totally!” Larry, the blue-haired koopa, exclaimed.

“Yeah! She’s so much better than Peach! She hugged Bowser Jr. for goodness sake!” Wendy, the pink themed koopa with a pink bow, complimented.

“Yeah dudes! She’s so cool!” Roy, the one with pink sunglasses spoke.

“Where’d you get her?” Iggy, the one with glasses, asked Bowser.

“Who cares?!” Morton, the gray koopa, retorted. “She’s the best!”

“I can’t believe that someone like her exists!” Lemmy, the one with the colorful mohawk hugged me tighter.

“I know right? Daisy would just try to escape, but not her!” Ludwig, the one with cobalt blue hair, compared.

But among all the comments and questions from the koopa gang, I heard a little sniffle. I identified it as Bowser Jr. He had wet eyes and was hugging me the tightest, as though if I were to let go, I would leave.

“D-Don’t leave us…” He cried.

“I…” I trailed off, thinking about what I was getting myself into. “I won’t.”

They all finally let go of me, Bowser Jr. being the last one. They all had a warm smile on their faces and light in their eyes, and a certain one had tears of joy. How could I leave all of them?

“How do you think of roasted duck tonight?” Bowser addressed everyone, even me.

The response was all positive, coming from all the children. I smiled at the meal, and gave a thumbs up. This seemed to have caught Bowser off guard, for he looked surprised at my happy actions. He then looked away, and walked into the kitchen, where you could hear Bowser yelling a command to the poor goombas and koopas, to cook roast duck. I must have been staring for quite a while, because someone tugged on my sleeve.

“Hey, er, what’s your name?” Iggy asked.

“Oh! Right, Bowser never asked me that.” I smiled with amusement. “Since you’ll all be the first, you must listen closely.” They all inched forwards with their heads. “Ready?” I asked them, and they all earnestly nodded. “Alright. My name, is Y/N.” I spoke softly.

They all smiled at me, and some looked surprised while doing so.

“That’s a cute name!” Wendy smiled at me.

“Thanks!” I smiled back.

“Hey! Do you wanna look at my room?” Larry asked me.

“Yeah! Mine too!” “And mine!” “Mine as well!”

I was bombarded with requests from all of them. I just simply backed away, and looked to see I was near some steps, the ones that lead upwards.

“Larry, would you lead me to your room?” I asked kindly, and he smiled wide.

“Of course!” He exclaimed. I took his little clawed hand, and we all went up the steps.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Managed to get two out today!
> 
> Good night or good morning to all!

After finally finishing the tour lead by the little koopas themselves, we were called for dinner by Bowser’s yell. In result of that, they all came stampeding down the steps, scaring some of Bowser’s maids or servants.

I tried to apologise, but I was pulled on my arm away mid-sentence, causing me to nearly fall, but steadied myself, and excused it as just childish excitement. I made my way down slowly, and was then hit with a metaphorical brick that I was here against my will… yet liking it.

A good example, of what is called stockholm syndrome.

I shook my head of the thought, and told myself that I must make the best of what I have in a situation like this, like free roast duck! Who would turn off that?  
But was it really okay to think that way?

“Come on Y/N!” I heard one of them call out for me.

“Coming!” I hollered back, and I arrived at the dining area of Bowser’s castle.

I was greeted with a large table that housed all the children and Bowser himself. There was also one chair empty at the other end of the table, the one where I was supposed to sit at. Bowser’s seat looked like a throne, in comparison to the rest of the dining chairs, and mine seemed to be a smaller, yet as comfortable looking, throne. Looks like Bowser was serious when I was supposed to be a mother to these kids.

I awkwardly entered the oddly quiet room. I saw Bowser, staring at my every move, meanwhile the kids were at first talking amongst themselves, but then when they noticed my arrival, they immediately stopped talking, and watched, like their father did.

To say the least, I was nervous.

Nine people staring at you intently, one being an adult the rest being just children, makes it seem serious, yet childish at the same time.

When I finally sat down, Bowser addressed himself by clearing his throat loudly.

“*AHEM!*” He fisted his chest in a motion to swallow down any saliva or phlegm. “I would like to make a toast to the new addition to the family!” He raised his drink in the air, and so did the rest. 

I was only staring widely at Bowser’s confident grin, laced with smugness when he saw me looking at him, shocked.

“Surely you saw this coming?” He looked at me. I could only hang my head as I nodded.

“I didn’t want it though.” I glumly spoke.

“Well…” Bowser couldn’t respond to my comment. “Who want’s duck?!” He exclaimed, to distract himself from my pessimism.

After dinner, with my hunger satisfied with the wealthy amount of roast duck, I waited for the children to leave. Some wanted me to tuck them in, and some thought that they were too cool for that, but eventually gave in when they saw the rest enjoying my unconditional love for them.

I liked that I was helping them live a good life with the piece missing their entire lives, but finally put back together with the help of me. 

Only, this little bit of joy was cut off when I escorted to Bowser’s domain…

Also known as, his room.

I dreaded the inevitable, and when the shy guy, the one that escorted me here, left, I got a sense of fear…

What was on the other side?

I could only find out by opening the door.

And so I did.

I found myself in a room, well lit, but without the infamous Bowser we all know and love…

“What?” I muttered to myself.

The room was not what I had expected it to be. I expected one that was Bowser’s, but not one where it has lush sheets and fluffy pillows with well-kept mattresses. I wasn’t used to this kind of treatment, for one, and two, I had expected to be SHARING a room with Bowser.

Good thing he has that one sliver of integrity in him for me to have my own room. I, am thankful for THAT.

I observed the room in its entirety, and noticed a full-length mirror, a type that is mounted to the wall, and could reflect your whole body in it. I also noticed the coloring of the sheets were a contrasting pastel pink. Guess this was Peach’s possible room. Heh, he even set it up just for her! How amusing it is to think about. But anyways, like the sheets, the whole room’s decor was made for a princess who loves pink, not for a person like me who now kinda dislikes pink for the obsession of it in her rooms.

I went to the mirror, and looked at myself for the first time in this world.

BOY do I look cartoonish.

My appearance was caricatured to a more simplified version of what I looked like in real life. If I were to have any bangs, they would show. If I were to have short, long, or medium hair, then it would show in a cartoonish manner. Also I noticed that I looked more like an adult. Maybe I am an adult in this world...

But my hair, and eye color, was the same as usual, but as I said, ‘cartooned.’

My shirt and pants were detailed, with the usual look it had, and also my shoes, which I was grateful for keeping on when back at home. Or did I keep them on?...  
Meh, I have them on now, so who cares?

I leaped onto the queen sized bed, and I laid there, contemplating about what happened today.

Then I realized that I forgot to turn off the lights and put on pajamas, if he provided any.

I began my search for night clothes in a white wardrobe with pink accents. I opened the two doors, and was met with neatly folded clothes. There was a card on top of one pile, that was handwritten by what seems like one of the koopalings, 

Or better yet, Bowser Jr.

The card was drawn in neat-ish crayon, and had a little expression with Bowser Jr’s face doodled onto it, showing a smile.

I read the card, and this is what it said:

Miss… Y~\N

I snickered at the misspelling of my name, but I continued to read, by opening it.

her are some clodes tat you may need.  
you arent princes peach who lovs pink so i thought you wood lik some oder clodes.  
i got you some middle green shirts and some midnight blue pants.  
hope you lik dem!

-Bowser Jr.

 

I smiled at the note.

 

How cute of him and kind, for him to go out of his way, to bring me clothes besides pink! I felt really adored by his little gift, and I saw the semifolded clothes, that fit the description of the card. There was denim pants that were the color of the midnight sky in the summer, and two green shirts.

 

I kept those there for tomorrow. Instead, I went to find a white nightgown, that was not thin and was long. I took off my clothes and slipped it on. I folded my clothes back into the wardrobe, and into an empty spot where they were visibly seen to have been used.

I then went to reach for the lights, and when I did, I saw the room turn to pitch black. I made my way back to the bed, and went to sleep for the rest of the night, peacefully.


	5. Sneaking in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes....
> 
>  
> 
> That aren't the first that come to mind.

In contrast to the sleeping form that I was, there was something, lurking, in the dark, just beyond Bowser’s castle walls. Nobody knew it, but it was going to be the unlikely savior for me.

And no, it was not Mario, nor Luigi.  
It was Wario, and Waluigi.

“Waluigi, remind me-a again why we are-a doing this.” Wario muttered to his tall and lanky brother, who was currently looking for a good way in.

“We are-a doing this for the-a glory, and fame, that the-a Waluigi bros-”

“Wario bros.” Wario corrected him.

“WHATEVER BROS, will save the day!” Waluigi cheered, but with a hush voice.

“You sure this is-a going to work?” Wario asked.

“Shut up, you’re not helping.” Waluigi scolded his overweight friend, and he sneaked a bit closer to the opening of the castle from a brick that has come loose in the wall. They were lit up by the lava a couple meters away from them, but there was a pathway that circled around the entire castle, which was brilliant planning for their part.  
Waluigi was looking into the hole in the wall, and noted that there was little guards blocking the castle at night. 

This was the perfect time to sneak in.

“Wario, you need to-a get on my back.” Waluigi whispered. “I’ll boost you up, so you can get over the wall, and then when you’re on top, you can grab me, and-a pull me up!”

“Don’t blame me if I break your back.” Wario wittfully spoke, then lunged onto Waluigi’s back, causing him to cringe at his weight.

“Goodness Wario! Cut down on the food!” Waluigi criticized as he struggled to hold up his friend. They weren’t brothers, luckily, but they liked the name of the, Wario bros, or the, Waluigi bros. 

Of course, this is always up for debate between the two friends. They wanted their own name like the Mario bros. Their rivals, their arch nemesis.

Anyways, Waluigi managed to stand straight with Wario standing upon his shoulders. Wario could just barely reach the top brick for a gripping to hang onto, and he had to stand on the tips of his toes and reach the top of the brick with the tips of his fingers. The change in weight made Waluigi’s posture stagger. He couldn’t handle a 200 pound guy bearing all his weight on his bony shoulders.

Needless to say, it was uncomfortable.

When Waluigi thought he was going to crouch from the weight on his shoulders, Wario lifted himself off his friend’s shoulders, and onto the brick wall. His arm muscles were extremely helpful for this sort of situation, and he pulled up his friend after Waluigi leaped up to reach his arms. They successfully got onto the thick wall that bordered the castle.

They planned on sneaking through the castle to find the person hostage; Princess Peach.

LIttle did they know, that Bowser didn’t steal Princess Peach, but instead someone they have never seen before.

They both stood up on the wall, observing the guards in front of them.

“Okay Waluigi. On the count of 3, we’ll knock these guys out.” Wario whispered to Waluigi, pointing to the two shy guys standing guard, with their backs to them. “One, two,”

“THREE!” They leaped onto the two, poor shy guys who had no idea what was coming for them, and before they could react, they got ambushed.

Poor innocent shy guys.

“Wahaha!” They both laughed at their mini victory.

“This is-a easy!” Waluigi claimed as they went down a set of stairs that was in the guarding post that the shy guys were in. When they went to the next level, they saw an entrance that seemed to have been only for emergencies. It wasn’t very well lit, and at one point, it seemed like you were going into a pit of black nothingness.

Of course, who knows? It could have been a black pit of nothingness, 

Or not, for the dangerous duo went and ran into the unknown…

Then found a light at the end.

“Hey look! There’s a light!” Wario pointed out, whilst looking up to his friend. Waluigi responded with a nod, and slid to the light that they saw, slowing him down to a stop. Wario did the same, but it didn’t work as well as his lanky friend’s did.

They noticed that it led to a hallway, one that was perpendicular to their own. They hid at a wall, and peeked into the well lit hallway. It also seemed to have been well decorated. Waluigi assumed that this was the entrance, or at least, near it. Wario thought that with the red carpets being parallel to the wall ahead of them, that this must lead to food.

When there’s a fancy red carpet leading somewhere, it must be food; one of Wario’s newest and favorite quotes of wisdom.

“SHShsshshs!” Waluigi suddenly pushed down Wario to his butt. There was koopas and goombas walking across the hallway, and didn’t seem to notice them. They were carrying dirty dishes, and Wario observed that it had contained peas, carrots, corn, and… DUCK!

There was duck! Duck is only for people who want to dine on expensive meat. Meaning that a rich person or people were eating duck. Which means that… 

Bowser must have eaten it…

“Grr….” Wario grumbled. “Bowser seemed to have served roast duck!” He exclaimed while still with a quiet voice, to Waluigi who was above him and beside him.

“Why are you-a thinking about food at a time like this?!” Waluigi scolded him.

“Whaaat? I saw dirty plates and-a on those dirty plates there was-a food, and-a the food was-a”

“Enough Wario!” Waluigi covered his friend’s mouth with his gloved hand. “I don’t need-a detailed explanation about-a how you came to the-a conclusion of noting that there was-a roast duck!” Waluigi took his hand from Wario’s mouth.

“Fine fine… Though, this seems-a too fancy for it-a to be the dungeon.” Wario pointed out.

“Good point.” Waluigi gestured his hand so it was pointing to a doorway that seemed to be an entrance to the downstairs. “The dungeon would be-a below?” Waluigi trailed off, waiting for Wario to come to the conclusion that they have to move.

“Oh right right!” Wario sounded, and oddly enough, he swiftfully snuck his way across the hallway and to the other side. Waluigi did the same, but having more success. They were then face to face with the door to the alleged dungeon.

“You gonna open it?” Wario asked Waluigi.

“Are you gonna open it?” Waluigi asked Wario.

“Just open the door!” Wario whispered-shouted at him.

“Alright alright! No need to-a shout at me, goodness!” Waluigi then opened the door, and on the other side, 

Was steps leading downwards.

“Heh, I was right after all.” Waluigi rested his left fist onto his hip, and then Wario went inside.

“C’mon. The person last is the rotten sandwich!” Wario called to Waluigi, with banter.

“Oh you’re on!” He smiled at his friend, and then closed the door with a ‘clamp!’


	6. Escaping.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wish that they could have escaped out of the castle undetected with all their loud remarks and comments right?

“You sure this is the-a dungeon?” Waluigi spoke sarcastically. “Cause the-a cold stone bricks throw me off.”

“Stop your quips. I feel like Princess Peach is nearby..” Wario listened in to try and pick up any rustling.

The only sound in the rooms were the sound of footsteps. Wario’s, and Waluigi’s. They had found a torch, and was lighting the path for them, and they were confused to find no guards at all. Some sort of dungeon, and ego, for them to be overconfident that the prisoners will not escape. There was lights, but they weren’t lit. There was no guards at any of the locked doors. It seemed to be that this was just a spare dungeon, but then they saw a certain door that seemed to have been used. 

There was even little details that only the most observant person would see, that would clarify that this was indeed the room that held Princess Peach captive.

They set the lit torch next to an unlit one, and lit that one instead, making two. Waluigi took the light, and contemplated on the door.

“Do you think she would even be pleased to see us?” Waluigi looked down to Wario.

“I don’t know, and I certainly don’t care.” He frowned at the door.

“Do you think we should knock?” Waluigi spoke his mind.

“You would think that there would be a lock…” Wario inspected the door.

Waluigi took no time into staring at the door any longer, and he turned the door knob….

Opening for them to see a room, with princess-like furniture inside. They leaned into the room, not wanting to disturb the sleeping beauty that was supposedly in there. At last, Wario stepped into the room, with torch in hand, looking at all the pricey items in the room. On the contrary, Waluigi made a bee-line to the queen sized bed, that seemed to have held a princess in it…

He looked down onto the bed, only for him to drop the torch in surprise, alerting Wario.

“Waa…?” He sounded, looking over to the tall friend, who seemed to have been frozen in place. “What is it?”

“Wario…” He whispered. “That’s not a princess….” Waluigi slowly pointed towards me.

“Let me see.” Wario grumpily marched over to his friend’s side, only for him to drop the torch as well, him being slack jawed. “You’re right… That’s NOT either one of the-a princesses.”

“Then who is it?” Waluigi looked over at me, looking to see if I was somebody he recognized.

“Meh, beats me. But why would you-a think Bowser would kidnap someone who’s not a princess?” Wario questioned.

“I don’t know.” Waluigi rubbed his chin. “Maybe so he could-a get on Mario’s nerves?”

Wario shrugged his response, then looked over to see me in the bed.

“Nah, but who cares? She doesn’t seem as pretty as the princesses.” Wario criticized.

Then Wario got slapped by someone from above.

“Wario!” Waluigi scolded his fatter friend.

“Whaat? She’s not as ‘pristine’ as the other princesses would be.” Wario excused himself.

“True, but you just-a don’t say that about someone!” Waluigi crossed his arms.

“Well, what do you think about her?” Wario leaned in, ready to tease Waluigi for what he was going to say next,

Only it never came. 

Waluigi was instead looking at me, pondering what they were going to do about me.

“Do you think she’ll run?” Waluigi said out loud.

“I don’t know! Just wake her up!” Wario lost his patience with Waluigi’s lack of response to his chance of teasing him.

“Okay okay!” Waluigi gestured for Wario to stop, and then he carefully looked at me, and tried to wake me up in the most platonic way he could…

 

Except that was cut short, because they heard a little voice exclaim:

“HEY! THERE’S SOMEONE TRYING TO CAPTURE HER!!” 

The two then quickly bolted out of there, with Wario having a torch in hand, and Waluigi holding me, bridal style, for that being the most comfortable and convenient way. The sudden movement jerked me awake, and I was very surprised to see a purple themed individual running with me in his arms. I even rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn’t dreaming this, and when I snuck a peek at behind us, and saw the angry guards chasing after us, I knew that this was real.

I was being rescued by the person I came here for, if I could put it that way.

I looked back to see that ahead of us, who was now appearing to be slowing down due to Waluigi’s long legs, was Wario, and then that made the scene flop with my ridiculous imagination.

Yet at this time, it struck me that this was real. The mario world is real.

Like, LIVING real…

Which then also reminded me that I had to stick in character, and act dumb.

“Who are you?” I whispered to above.

“Hmm?” Waluigi sounded, looking down to see that I was awake. “Oh! I’m Waluigi! My-a friend over there, is Wario. We’re rescuing you from that evil Bowser.” He summarized as though I were a child.

“Okay.” I spoke. I remembered the koopalings, and Bowser Jr. and I felt sadness for them. I would be leaving them, against my will. But then again, I was brought here against my will, so wouldn’t two negatives make a positive?

“WAAAAH!!!” Both Waluigi and Wario’s surprised scream alerted me out of my thoughts. I saw that we nearly surrounded by koopas, goombas, shy guys, and others. That didn’t stop them from escaping though. Instead of stopping, like they thought they would, they kept on running, hoping that they would either knock them over, or let them get away from them.

What they did instead was an amazing feat.

With the first leap coming from Waluigi, he bounced off of a fallen goomba, hit a flying koopa, making him wingless, followed by him hopping on top of the wall with Wario coming beside him. They then jumped down onto the ground, and ran away and onto the stone bridge that connected the castle with the entry landscape.

They kept on running, running away from the castle, away from the guards, and away from the angry glares that were cast from the guards. They all went backwards, to go report this situation to Bowser. Waluigi and Wario kept on running, until they finally made it to the landform that was a cave. 

They knew the rest of the way, since they had to have a way to get in of course.

Wario and Waluigi took turns, and paths, that eventually led us out and onto grass. They panted, from all the running they mustered, and then sat down onto the ground. I was sat down beside Waluigi, while he needed to breathe for a bit. I saw Wario do the same; taking deep breaths in and out, but then resulting in them having irregular breathing. I looked back into the cave, and saw that it resembled a mouth opening into the hidden lair of Bowser’s.

Looking away from the cave, I met eye contact with Waluigi, who seemed to have had better respiratory than his friend, for obvious reasons. We only looked at each others’ eyes for a couple of minutes, before someone quickly looked away, and then back onto looking at the other’s face.

I noticed a faint coloring on Waluigi’s cheeks, but didn’t think much of it, thinking that he was just hot from running and being near lava. I then heard Waluigi clear his throat.

“Since I already introduced me and my friend’s names, then how about we-a hear yours?” Waluigi gestured for me to speak.

“Oh right! I should probably do that.” I spoke. “My name’s Y/N.” I placed a hand over my chest. 

“Y/N? Waaa, that’s a pretty name.” I heard Wario compliment me. I turned towards him, and looked into the dark sky. 

“Wario, is it? Uhm… Thank you!” I awkwardly thanked.

“Heh, no problem cutie.” Wario winked at me, causing me to lightly blush, and to look away, not noticing that Waluigi just gave a death glare to Wario. 

I had escaped with these two guys, instead of the typical mario bros. I smiled at the thought, while looking at the stars above.


	7. Walking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you ever think that the lack of sleep would take a toll on you?

"Where are we going to go?" I asked them, when we were walking away from the mouth of the cave.

"Home." Waluigi simply spoke. "You're not a princess, and you wouldn't happen to have any relationships with the-a, uh, Mario Bros?"

"Only acquaintances." I told them, and they seemed relieved.

"Good. This makes it-a so much easier." Wario rubbed his hands together, as though he were plotting something evil.

I just shrugged it off, thinking that it wouldn't be anything as extravagant as Bowser had done, and also I still needed to act in character. Acting like I was innocent and had no idea who was who. My trust in them must be unlikely, but I have my reason: Bowser was, or would have been, worst.

I'm sure that will be a good excuse.

"Hey, uh, Y/N." I looked up to the speaker.

"Yeah?" I questioned while still walking to who knows where.

"Uhm... How did you.... Where did you... Come from?" Wario asked me.

"Uhm... Funny story actually," I tried to explain myself, but then I was cut off by Waluigi pushing me and Wario down.

"Shhh!!!" He shushed us. 

"What's the matter?!" Wario complained.

Waluigi just pointed to what caused him to hide. It was Mario and Luigi.

"Grrr... Those cursed brothers..." Waluigi muttered to himself as we continued to watch the duo inspect the cave opening, but then walk into it to explore. When they were out of ear range, and eyesight, we got up. Wario and Waluigi were grumbling and scowling at the Mario Bros. I just had to ask why.

"Why are you so annoyed about them?" I looked at them.

"They always get everything! The fame, the money, and the fans!" Wario complained.

"They always get the spotlight! They're always portrayed as the 'good guys.' The heroes... The winners..." Waluigi looked away.

"I would get annoyed with that as well." I spoke, surprising the two of them.

"Wait, really?" Wario asked me.

"Wouldn't anybody?" I shrugged. "I would probably be either more positive or negative, give or take depending on the situation."

Wario and Waluigi looked at each other with shock. They then looked back to me. 

"How does someone like you exist?" I barely heard Waluigi mumble.

"I was born." I smiled at him, causing him to have a flushed face and a surprised expression for me answering his little comment.

"You heard that?" He spoke, still shocked.

"Yep." I kicked a pebble with my socks. "Oh by the way, you do know that I would be needing more clothes... Right?" I looked up to Waluigi and also to Wario.

"I thought you were-a wearing a dress." Wario earned another slap from Waluigi.

"Wario! Isn't it obvious that she's wearing a, what do you call it...?" Waluigi gestured towards me so I could finish.

"Nightgown?" I cocked my head at him.

"Yeah! What Y/N said!" He made his point.

"But you didn't know it yourself!" Wario defended himself.

"That's because I'm not a girl!" Waluigi stepped closer to him and towered over him.

"Same for me! Are you saying that I am a-"

"Uhm. Guys?" I interrupted.

"What?!" They both turned to me and asked.

"Don't you think we should get going?" I shrugged, since I didn't know where we were going.

"Right..." Waluigi looked to the side. He stood up straight, and looked around to where the correct way is. Wario did as well. Waluigi pointed to one direction, while Wario pointed to an a opposing direction. They looked at each other, then laughed whole-heartedly, at their obvious mistake, causing me to laugh too. This then caused them to laugh even more! The sound of laughter was filling up the cool night, and made it seem lively, even when most were asleep.

Soon, the laughing stopped, and it settled down to chuckles. We all smiled in amusement in comparison to the earlier rivalry. It was the best way to end it.

"Should we be going?" Wario asked me, holding out his hand. I shrugged, but didn't grab his hand. I instead walked in front of him, wandering around, looking for a worn path of some sort. I sheepishly looked at them, showing that I didn't know what I was doing. Then Wario proudly marched forward, becoming the leader. We followed him, since we didn't have any lead otherwise. Three people walking aimlessly to a certain direction, was a bit strange but with my human nature to trust, it made it enjoyable, and fun.

Through the night, I may have yawned a couple of times, rubbed my eyes, or almost ran into a tree, but that was to be expected. I had a long day, and I did get rescued after about an hour of sleep. Wario and Waluigi looked to me, with concern for my stanima, but whenever they suggested that I should stop, I didn't comply, and said that I could make it. They went by my word, and kept on walking. I could make out bright lights in the sky ahead, and that registered in my head, as a city.

"Is that a city up ahead?" I innocently questioned.

"Waaa..?" Wario sounded, looking around to find any resembalance to a city.

"Up there!" Waluigi pointed upwards. 

"Oh! That is-a city. Good job spotting Y/N." He then heard a thud. He turned around, and saw me, collapsed to the ground, trying to get comfy. He nudged Waluigi about the situation, which he 'waa!!'ed about as well. He picked up me in my sleeping form, again, bridal style, and only for that being the most comfortable position to sleep in. Wario looked at me and Waluigi weird, but then shrugged his shoulders to shrug the thought away.

We walked for about 20 more minutes, and managed to get at the edge of the city. We walked on the side of the street, but with me in Waluigi's arms, it made it either that they were kidnapping me, or, that I was engaged, or wed to Waluigi, causing waves of embarassment to radiate off of his cheeks. Wario just snickered at him, and also wiggled his eyebrows at Waluigi, which, he glared back as his reply.

Finally, we made it to an apartment complex. 

Except that wasn't really something they needed. When they walked inside, and saw that it was an apartment building, they tried to slide right on out of the complex.

 

But with me in my arms, it set a bell to a perky worker there.

"Hey you need a place to rest you three?" The woman with red hair and a ponytail alerted us.

"E-er we were just going out thank yo-"

"No no! I insist!" The employee walked over to the entrance where we were. Waluigi's ears were burning of embarrassment. 

"We were just going now-" 

"Come on! There's a two-bed-room that we could allow you to stay in!"


	8. Not going in his favor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like things aren't going in Waluigi's favor.

“With you, the one with a yellow shirt and purple overalls, could sleep in one, and you with the purple shirt and indigo overalls, could share the bed with your girlfriend there!” The redhead smiled at us, with perkiness, and bright green eyes.

This, made Waluigi start to burn with embarrassment. His ears and cheeks were already pink, but now they were starting to get a tint of red.

“U-U-Um you know that I-” Waluigi was but off by what looked to be the manager.

“Oh I’m so terribly sorry guys. Rita here could be a little, ‘quick to speak.’” A chubby man with glasses that is growing a large mustache, walks over to us, apologizing.

“Nah nah. It’s fine. Now that she mentioned it, we do need a place to rest.” Wario put out there, causing Waluigi to understand a second too late.

“W-Wai-”

“Alright sir! That will be 20 gold coins.” The manager ignored Waluigi’s call of despair and confusion.

“20?” Wario frowned at them. “That’s a bit… too much… how about 10?” Wario proposed.

“15?” The manager negotiated. Waluigi could only mentally get worse and worse the longer he had to suffer carrying me. He was nearly dying of embarrassment, at least, that’s what it felt like.

“Deal.” Wario smiled to them, and pulled out his coins. Where the coins could be so that no ‘clank’ of the coins sounded through the purple fabric that Wario was wearing, was beyond my logic, but apparently in this world, it seems to be real, and possibly realistic.

“You got yourself a nice price!” Wario tipped his hat a goodbye, and then got handed the room keys. He walked backwards to us, with Waluigi still shocked at what just happened. Wario pulled on Waluigi’s arms, roughly, nearly causing him to drop me, but surprisingly, not waking me. They made themselves get into the elevator, and went to room 4. The elevator with it’s grey walls, and rails. There was a lot of buttons, the numbers going up to 12. The light in the number 4, was lit up of course, for that was usual. But Waluigi hadn’t been in an elevator in a while. The one at their apartment is always out of order, so Waluigi and Wario always have to take the stairs.

“Looks like our room number is 49.” Wario spoke out loud when he read the key. “Seems like the last one on this level.”

“Great…” Waluigi complained. “Farthest away from escape.”

“Hey, I thought I was doing you a favor?” Wario looked upwards to Waluigi, who had a tomato face.

“UGH! Stop with your teasing!” Waluigi yelled.

“Relax relax! The guests are sleeping. Wouldn’t want them to wake up you know?” Wario commented as the elevator doors slid open. Wario walked backwards while wiggling his eyebrows at Waluigi and me one last time, before turning the corner, and going out of sight. This left me with Waluigi. He sighed, and wanted to rub his forehead over what he just had to go through. He stepped out, and walked his way towards the last door in the hallway. There was a fire escape door, but no one hardly ever uses that, so that wasn’t for much use, for now.

Waluigi looked at the slightly open door, and pushed himself through, and saw to his left, a sink, to his right, a closet of some sort and also a bathroom right next to it, then a little ahead of that, there was a small kitchen, and two beds; one a king size, and the other, a small. Wario already claimed the small bed, and Waluigi couldn’t have fit on that tiny bed with his long legs anyways.

But that leaves him with…

Me and him sharing a bed…

 

Together.

 

He got another shade of red on his cheeks. He set me down, and covered me up with the sheets. He noticed the door was still open and the lights were still on, so he went to close it and turn off before he approached the main situation at hand. 

There was me, to deal with.

He couldn’t get his mind out of the lewdness that Wario shared with him. He shook the thought away, and tried to decide on how to sleep on the bed, without it seeming… romantic.

What did he think of me?

My looks? My appearance? He thought of it, quite beautiful. More beautiful than those fake princesses like Peach and… Daisy… With my (Hair color) hair, my (eye color) eyes, and my natural beauty to look good in a nightgown. 

He thought of my personality. How I understood them, how I laughed, how I was different from the rest, and not judgemental, and full of trust in total strangers! That takes some sort of character to have the amount of trust that I have, is what Waluigi thought. Then again, she did get kidnapped by Bowser…

Which lead to another thought.

What did Bowser do to me? He turned his body, and looked at me, even though it was pitch black. He could imagine me sleeping peacefully, like how they first found me, which was enough for Waluigi. Did Bowser do something to me? Why did I act so calm about the chase scene with Bowser’s minions and them? Was it because that Bowser did something really bad and it was nothing compared to what happened? Was it because he… did nothing? That this is just something amusing to her? Possibly not, but possibly none-the-less.

What Waluigi decided to do, was to make a semi-barrier, in which consisted of his pillow, and some of the comforter. He had to lay on the mattress, and try to sleep. Except his mind was full of thoughts; thoughts of me, thoughts of Wario, thoughts of Bowser, thoughts of this place, thoughts of… everything! He couldn’t stop thinking!

But at last, he managed to ignore some of the traffic in his head, and managed to get some sleep, after shifting and shuffling to find a good spot.


	9. An invitation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up to Waluigi grasping a pearly white invitation, makes you wonder if you will be able to participate in what it reads.

I hadn’t woken up yet, which, was understandable, since I unexpectedly collapsed onto the ground due to exhaustion. Wario was still fast asleep, since he could sleep like a log every day. Waluigi, on the other hand, is the one who wakes up earlier than most. Today was the only exception. We all had a rough night, escaping from Bowser’s, and traveling back to a city by foot.

Waluigi thought the events of last night was all one wild dream, a dream that doesn’t make sense, and is also paradise at the same time. Yet when he opened his eyes, to hazily see someone laying next to him, he was shocked.

At first, he freaked out, but then he realized, and remembered, the events of last night. He looked at me wide eyed, thinking about the consequences if I were to wake up now. He thought of what he would need to do, but then he noticed that I had curled up next to him, and that he was nearly surrounding me.

Great eggplants. Waluigi thought. Why me?

Waluigi would have to very cautiously, scoot away from my balled up form, and off the bed. He couldn’t turn his head, for he was so close to my face. He also couldn’t tell if Wario was up, but he assumed he was fast asleep, since he didn’t have a need to wake up so early. Him on the other hand, naturally wakes up, and lucky him, he caught himself curling up next to me, like I did to him, subconsciously of course.

What Waluigi did, was he scooted backwards, careful his knees didn’t touch my legs, and that his arms were far away from my head. He managed to edge off the bed, and onto the floor with a thud. He panicked for a moment, thinking that I just woke up somebody. He peeked over the bed edge, and saw no expression change from either me or Wario. He silently wiped his forehead of sweat, a motion to display relief. He got up, and took in their room. Last night he didn’t see their room, since it was so late, so now would be a good time to take in his surroundings.

The two beds were near each other on the west wall, and there was enough walking space for a person to get out. The east side was a little kitchen-sink combo. There was a granite counter with a white sink, a mini fridge at the bottom, and trash can near the side. The South side held the window with the couch, TV, and table. To the North side, there is the door, as well as a door to the bathroom. 

Waluigi made his way over to the counter, looking at himself in the mirror. He admired his own pristine mustache, but his hair was messy. He frowned at his reflection. Waluigi ran his fingers through his messed up hair, and then smiled at his brown hair, now knot-free and appears to have been groomed for an hour.

He then heard a tap from the window. He walked over to the veiled window, and opened the beige curtains. Outside, was a pearly white dove. There in its beak, was a letter with a little piece of golden-colored wax holding the two sides of the paper together. There was also a scarlet ribbon decorating it. Waluigi smirked at the odd contrast of the white dove with the drab, gray alleyway in the city. 

Waluigi contemplated whether or not to open the window. He teased the bird with his reaching for the opening of the window, trying to get a reaction from the bird. In result, the bird just blankly looked at Waluigi. He sighed at the bird’s lack of a reaction.

He opened the window and snatched the letter out of the bird’s beak. The dove stayed where it stood, as it waited for Waluigi to read the note. 

What Waluigi had read, was this:

Dear Wario and Waluigi,

You are once again invited to the Olympic games, this time of PyeongChang from South Korea, a year from now. Be sure to practice your events! Of course, the same rules are in place like the times before.  
No terrorizing the Sonic teams,  
No egging the cafeteria,  
No sabotaging the items,  
No joining forces with Eggman or Bowser,  
And no messing up the halls.  
I know you boys are smelly, but please don't stink up the bathrooms, specifically speaking to you Wario. The poor Toads have to clean up the mess!  
Also, we have a possible new team member for Mario’s side!

Have a wonderful day you two!

~Peach

Waluigi lightly glared at the letter, then to the dove. It was perked up towards Waluigi, as though to be interested in his response. It's beady black eyes staring at Waluigi. Waluigi shooed away the bird, making if fly away from the windowsill and back to Peach’s castle. Waluigi shut the window, a bit hard, causing him to hear a rustle from his bed. 

He looked over to me, the one who was waking up, not necessarily being fully awake and no longer sleeping either. Just in-between, a gray area. The window woke me up, arousing me from my slumber. I fluttered my eyes, to look at what? I only did it as a sort of safety check that nothing obstructed my vision. I rubbed my eyes to rid them off any other sleep. When I fully opened my eyes, I had blinked multiple times to make sure I wasn't still dreaming.

I was seeing Waluigi in front of me, without his hat, and acting like a deer in headlights. I stretched my arms, hearing them pop, smiling when I felt awake. I ran a hand through my hair, combing it. I smiled at Waluigi, and asked him:

“What's that you got in your hand?” I gestured towards the letter that was in Waluigi’s skinny fingers. 

I seemed to have knocked Waluigi out of his thoughts, since he sounded a 'Waa!’ in surprise. He settled himself, and cleared his throat. “This is-a letter from the-a Princess Peach. It’s about the-a Olympics.” 

“Olympics?” I questioned with enthusiasm.

“Yes. Me and-a Wario,” Waluigi pointed towards the still asleep Wario. “We're once again selected for the grand Olympics.” Waluigi smiled to himself proudly, and then looked around for his hat. “Have you noticed my hat anywhere?”

I looked and turned my head around me. I found his hat behind me, but right above where my head would have rested. I wondered how that got there. I picked it up, and had shifted it around, looking at the upside down L on the cap. I smiled at it, and then set it on my head. I smirked at Waluigi, but then bashfully looked away and took it off, tossing it over to Waluigi. He had caught it, but with fluster. 

I giggled; the actions were amusing to me. I then thought more about the letter that Waluigi got. I could root for them, after all, they did rescue me. I needed to pay them back.


	10. Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good breakfast is the key to a happy stomach.

“Would be interesting to be in the Olympics.” I commented. 

 

“It is.” Waluigi replied, fastening the purple cap to his head, straightening it while looking in the mirror. “Takes lots of-a work too.”

 

I nodded, then walked over to Waluigi’s side, looking at my bed-hair. I frowned at my reflection, wishing that hotels would miraculously provide hair brushes, but of course, they didn’t. I ran my fingers through my cartoonish hair, smirking at my new look, now that I could fully invest time into admiring my new facial structure and beautiful bright eyes. I had ones that reminded me of Peach’s, and my face shaped like it was back home, except with more exaggerated edges and curves.

 

My eyes widened at the appearance of my perfectly groomed hair. I would have questioned the physics behind the brushing, but I didn’t care at the time. I wanted this ability back at home.

 

“You hungry?” Waluigi broke the comfortable silence.

 

“Yeah.” I responded, still admiring my own reflection. I saw Waluigi walking away to the door in the mirror. I noticed that we all wore the same clothes. I made a mental note to remind myself to wear a different pair of clothes.

 

Turning on my heel towards him, I followed him downstairs to the lobby. There wasn’t many tables, or a free buffet, so we decided to go out to eat. I looked to Waluigi for directions and practically everything. I didn’t know where we were, or what we were supposed to do or go, but I knew Waluigi, and he wouldn’t do anything like Bowser would suddenly pull.

 

Wait. I’m not supposed to know of him. Right now, I am supposed to be only going on my judgement of which they just saved me from Bowser and are my heroes.

 

I think that’s a good enough reason to trust them.

 

Yeah…

 

Right?

 

Anyways, the walk from the hotel-apartment-complex-thing, wasn’t a long one, and we eventually saw a restaurant. Waluigi pointed to it, exclaiming that it was known by the name of  _ Blooper’s Buns, _ a sit-down eatery that specializes in seafood burgers. The idea of it pulled on my curiosity, but the thought of seafood for breakfast wasn’t an ideal choice, so I proposed another place that caught my eye, the one called  _ Daisy’s Doughnuts. _

 

The fact that it was spelled correctly instead of the American way, slightly surprised me. The Mushroom Kingdom was not in the U.S.A, and also could have spelled it only by being more proper. I guess it does make sense. Mario  _ was _ concocted by Nintendo, and that’s a japanese company.

 

“That’s a no I guess?” I heard Waluigi spoke, making me blink out of my thoughts.

 

“Sorry. I was looking at that place over there.” I pointed towards the orange and brown themed café. 

 

“Oh… Daisy’s Doughnuts…” He addressed bitterly, glaring at the coffee shop. I thought about why, and it came suddenly to me that the relationship between Daisy and Waluigi was not it’s strongest. Maybe I could fix that..

 

“You don’t like her?” I looked up to him for his response.

 

“Waa…? Why of-a course I do like her!” He corrected, seeming to be slightly flustered. “Why’d you ask?”

 

“I’m not sure if anyone would glare harshly at a coffee shop just like you did, without a serious reason.” I explained myself. “So…” I leaned in, showing emphasis of my curiosity of the meaning behind his glare.

 

“*sigh* I guess I-a have to say that…” He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

I only leaned in more, up to the point in which I actually became off balance. Waluigi immediately noticed my wobbling, so he steadied me by quickly grabbing underneath my arms, steadying me so that I would not fall on top of him.

 

“Thanks.” I breathed out, my heart still jumpy from the shock.

 

“No problem. Didn’t want ya falling on me.” He shrugged the compliment off, turning around to jaywalk to the coffee shop. Seeing that he was already going, I ran after him, catching a grin of his, as he noticed me following him.

  
“No fair! You have longer legs!” I defended myself, crossing my arms as we both made it to the other side.

 

“Yeah. You-a got a problem with that?” He smirked down towards me, rubbing his handlebar mustache.

 

“Of course I do! You just abruptly turned without me!” This only made him grin even more.

 

“Whaaat? You couldn’t handle a few seconds without-a me?” Waluigi opened the door for himself, causing the door to slam into my face.

 

Rubbing my now hurt nose, I rushed over towards Waluigi’s side, thinking about what he just said.

 

“No! It’s not that!” I defended myself, but Waluigi wasn’t buying it.

 

“Sure… You-a need a hero who could rescue you and-a save the day.” Waluigi sighed as he realized that he was finally a hero. Of course, at the time, I didn’t even think about that, how this would be the first time for Waluigi to get the spotlight, and be the person who was known to save the fallen woman.

 

Instead I was taking in all the little details that were inside this small coffee shop. 

 

Orange wallpaper with flowers at the bottom, flower tables and wooden chairs that had flower cushions on them, and toads littering the little shop.

 

“This place looks cute.” I commented, doing another 360, before sitting down.

 

“I think it-a looks a bit…” Waluigi trailed off. “Too girly.”

 

“It does.” I realized his comment was true, at least, in my opinion. “Daisy is known for being a tomboy. She wouldn’t want everything to reference her name, which probably gets annoying if you don’t even like flowers.” I rattled off, staring off into the wall as we both sat down.

 

“Woah. How’d you-a know of all that?” The question caught me off guard. I realized that I said too much. They shouldn’t know that they are in a game! That would totally ruin their perspective of things! I bet somebody, probably Bowser, would be  _ furious! _

 

“Uhm, Peach told me!” I white lied, hoping and silently praying that he wouldn’t harpe on my mistake.

 

“Oh. Makes-a sense.” He rubbed his chin now, looking up to the menu from where we were sitting at. “Cappuccino or ice mocha?” He raised an eyebrow.

 

“I would say ice mocha.” I gave him my opinion, still relieved that I had avoided an unnecessary question. “If anything,  _ I, _ would choose a caramel latte.” 

 

“Really?” He looked surprised. “You-a seemed like a frappe-a kind of girl.”

 

“Nah. Lattes are my jam.” I smiled, looking back up to the board.

 

“Hey look! It’s-a Mug Monday! A sale for sizes medium to-a small!” He pointed towards the board.

 

“Ha! Guess we’re doing that.” I hopped up from my seat, and got in line.

 

“We forgot about the doughnuts!” Waluigi told me from above and behind, telling me that he went in line as well.

 

“Quick! Let’s get two chocolate, jelly-filled doughnuts!” I exclaimed when I got to finally order.

  
“And-a also an iced mocha with a caramel latte. Both-a sizes small.” He held up two fingers. 

 

“Alright. Names?” The lady there smiled up at us.

“Waluigi!” Waluigi proudly spoke his name, as he waited for me to speak next.

  
“Y/N.” I spoke softer than him. 

 

“Oh! You two’s orders will be right up!” She smiled wide at us, her eyes closing at the same time.

 

“Thank you!” I waved, then sat back down in my seat.

 

“Now all we have to-a do is wait.” Waluigi leaned back in his chair, pleased that it didn't creak. Me, on the other hand, was slightly concerned of his slight tipping.

 

“Don’t fall now. I won’t be behind you to catch you if you do!” I smile at my teasing.

 

“Don’t worry. I got my-a feet firmly planted on the ground.” He crossed his arms.

 

“Sure.” I felt some playful deja vu going on. “Now watch you fall and make a loud ruckus.”

 

“Watch me, I won’t-a fa-” And right before my eyes, I saw Waluigi tip backwards. I reached out a hand to grab one of his arms, and that stopped him from hitting the ground. His reflexes caused my grip to change, as his arms flailed around. I sat back down when the crisis was averted.   
  
“As you were saying?” I smugly grinned at him, watching his expression turn from one of fear, to some slight embarrassment.


End file.
